From Japanese Patent No. 5357953, there is publicly known a vehicle body structure in which a front side frame has a branch frame that extends forward so as to run diagonally toward the outboard side in the vehicle-width direction from a fragile section provided on an outboard surface in the vehicle-width direction thereof and in which front ends of the front side frame and the branch frame are coupled to each other with a coupling member therebetween and, in the event of a narrow offset collision, the front side frame is bent at the fragile section, which causes a power unit to be pressed rearward, thereby absorbing impact energy.
In addition, from Japanese Patent No. 5469697, there is publicly known a vehicle body structure in which a front side frame has a first break point, a second break point, and a third break point provided in this order from front to rear and in which an outboard surface in the vehicle-width direction of the front side frame in front of the first break point and a front end of a lower member are coupled to each other with a triangle-shaped gusset therebetween and, in the event of a narrow offset collision, the front side frame is bent at the first break point, the second break point, and then the third break point in this order, thereby absorbing impact energy.
The vehicle body structure disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5357353, however, is likely to have possibility that impact load is concentrated on the fragile section in the event of a narrow offset collision.
In addition, the vehicle body structure disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5469697 is also likely to have possibility that, when an impact load resulting from an oblique collision is exerted on the gusset, the impact load concentrates on the first break point.